Falling Inside the black
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: Inutile. Fardeau. Il ne pourrait plus jamais rien faire seul. Marcher, courir, faire le fou, pisser, danser, baiser. A quoi bon vivre ? A quoi bon sourire ? A quoi bon faire de son mieux, si ce n'est se mentir à soi-même ? Son état ne changera pas. Pourtant ... Juste ça. Juste ces regards de pitiés qu'on lui lançait lui donnait envie de tout donner être debout à nouveau. (INFINITE)


« Ca doit être dur quand même. » souffla Nam WooHyun, pensif, en sortant de l'hôpital où lui et ses collègues venaient de passer une après-midi, s'occupant sous l'oeil avide des caméras de jeunes enfants immobiles dans leur lits froids et blancs sans distractions aucune.

Un reniflement lui répondit et il jeta un regard en arrière, fixant SungJong qui avait les larmes aux yeux alors que quelques minutes plus tôt un énorme sourire emplissait son visage. « Tu vas bien 'Jong ? »

Le plus jeune hôcha la tête en passant un doigt sous les yeux, essuyant les gouttes menaçant de couler en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer son maquillage. « C'est juste .. Tellement dur. J'imagine ce que pourrai être ma vie à leur place ... A quoi peuvent-t'ils penser tous les jours ? A ce qu'ils auraient pu faire pour éviter ça ? A ce qu'il feraient maintenant s'ils étaient normaux ? A quand leur maladie les emportera ? C'est … Tellement triste. »

Ils entendirent alors un rire. SungGyu leur montra d'un coup de menton les fenêtres de l'hôpital où l'on pouvait voir plusieurs dizaines d'enfants à leur fait de grands signes de main en leur souhaitant bon retour. Le leader fit alors un signe de la main en retour, le sourire aux lèvres, et ajouta d'un ton doux et sage : « Ne les plaignez pas comme si vous connaissiez leur douleur. Une larme ne se cache pas toujours derrière un sourire. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, et ils sont simplement heureux. Laissez-leur ça au moins. » SungJong mordit sa lèvre supérieure, culpabilisant, et se retourna pour faire un grand sourire aux enfants, leur transmettre le plus de chaleur qu'il put.

Finalement, les trois idoles entrèrent dans leur van qui les conduisirent vers le lieu du tournage de leur nouveau MV, une ancienne bâtisse appartenant à la ville de Seoul et méritant un bon coup de marteau. D'ailleurs, plusieurs débats se déroulait à ce moment même, décidant s'il fallait raser ce manoir, victime plusieurs années auparavant d'un incendie meurtrier, ou s'il avait encore assez d'histoire à raconter sur sa longue vie pour rester encore quelques années en vie, voir être, peut-être, lui donner un coup de neuf. La Woolim avait justement profité de ce coup de pub pour louer le manoir.

Le manoir était un endroit aussi beau qu'effrayant. Auparavant peint en crème, la devanture du bâtiment avait ensuite été léchée par les flammes dévastatrices qui firent tant de morts lors d'une réception dans les années 70. Le bâtiment tenait encore debout grâce à ses fondations en béton mais sur le toit de nombreuses tuiles manquaient et quelques portions les plus abîmées des murs en chaux étaient maintenant très fragiles, pouvant s'écrouler au moindre coup. Pour ne pas tenter le diable, l'équipe de tournage refusa de s'installer plus loin que dans le Hall principal, assez bien préservé du désastre. Le Hall était vaste, orné de décorations anciennes noircies par le souffre ou oxydés avec le temps. En levant la tête, on pouvait voir un magnifique chandelier sertie de diamants et de toutes sortes d'autres pierres précieuses de plusieurs tonnes surplomber tout le monde. Maintenant inutile dans son rôle d'éclairer hôtes et invités, il restait une pièce de décoration d'une valeur inestimable. Afin de créer un jeu de lumière captivant, l'équipe avant décidé de le descendre à seulement 2 mètres 50 de hauteur, juste dans le cadre pour le clip musical.

Après quelques minutes de route, SungJong, SungGyu et WooHyun sortirent du van et rejoignirent les autres membres dans une tente plantée dans le jardin de la maison. Les maquilleurs et coiffeurs ne purent cacher leur mine défaite par la cause de la fin de leur pause cigarette. Après l'enfilage rapide des tenues préparées pour eux et quelques retouches, ils entrèrent dans l'ancienne maison à l'odeur de souffre si dérangeante. SungYeol, en les apercevant, leur fit un grand signe en riant, abandonnant immédiatement sa pose cool qu'il devait prendre pour le photoshoot. Les autres rirent et immédiatement les trois arrivent purent prendre place et faire les photos de groupes.

Chacun d'eux fit de son mieux pour paraître sous son meilleur jour dans le thème de la musique. Celle-ci traitait d'une maladie douloureuse, bouffant peu à peu le narrateur, sans aucun moyen de survie, la solitude et l'abandon. Une chanson de boy's band en soi, bien que le ton sérieux et las, ni joyeux, ni brutal, de cette chanson changeait un peu de leur registre habituel. Agissant avec un professionnalisme habituel a chacun, souriant franchement un instant ou fixant l'appareil comme s'il eut été la dernière crème glacée au chocolat dans le monde, chacun se rendait présentable pour une potentielle pochette d'album comme ils le pouvaient.

Ils prirent une courte pause, et sortirent dehors, s'asseyant sur l'herbe humide avec leurs tenues blanches sous les regards choqués des costumiers. Chacun leur tour, ils burent une boisson, SungJong racontant à ses hyung absents leur sortie à l'hôpital, puis MyungSoo prit ensuite la parole, se moquant gentiment de SungYeol et Hoya qui n'avaient pas bougé de l'appartement de la matinée, ne daignant sortir qu'à l'heure du tournage. Lui avait du partir faire les courses (c'était son tour cette semaine), et puisque un de ses hyung lui faisait d'énorme yeux alors qu'il parlait de cette jolie fan qu'il avait rencontré là-bas, il dut détourner la conversation vers l'absence de DongWoo la nuit précédente.

En effet, Dino était rentré chez sa mère en soirée la veille car sa mère, à cause d'un bête accident dans un escalier, avait dû partir à l'hôpital. En voyant les regards inquiets des autres membres, DongWoo les rassura. « Elle n'a rien de grave, juste quelques bleus au dos. Elle aura besoin de repos et d'arrêter de courir partout sous prétexte que je passe à la TV. » dit-il en riant jaunement. Les autres membres se firent réconfortants et lui tapèrent doucement dans le dos. Il avait vraiment eu une belle frayeur la veille quand son père l'avait appelé en catastrophe.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, après un dur entraînement de dernière minute et une retouche de maquillage qu'ils purent commencer le tournage du clip. La musique étant plutôt douce, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal avec la chorégraphie lente et lascive qui misait plus sur la sensualité que l'énergie. Un savant mélange avec les parties de rap pleines de punch de Howon et DongWoo, qu'il étaient à présent en train de tourner.

Avec la musique de fond, les nombreuses discutions autour du cadre de tournage, des machines allumés au son bruyant, de flash de quelques photographes présents et des infinite concentrés dans leur travail, personne n'entendit le grincement strident, de plus en plus présent, et le chandelier du hall se balancer au-dessus d'eux à mesure que ses attaches se défaisaient. La dernière se brisa au moment du solo de DongWoo.


End file.
